Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vapor deposition processes, and more particularly, to deposition of titanium aluminum or tantalum aluminum thin films.
Description of the Related Art
Titanium aluminum or tantalum aluminum containing thin films may be used in a variety of contexts, particularly in the semiconductor industry, for example to be used in integrated circuits. Such films may be of interest for use in, for example, metal gate applications or in other applications, like barrier and electrode applications, for example, in integrated circuits. Deposition of such films with suitable structural and electrical characteristics for incorporation in semiconductor devices has heretofore proven difficult.